


Dawn

by TheRisu



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisu/pseuds/TheRisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illegitimate birth in the Royal Family always equals scandal. Even if it's concealed, it's still there. Yet, the Queen of Hyrule doesn't seem to be remotely bothered about this issue. It's like she knew her princess would fall for none other than her most loyal knight's son after he saved the kingdom, just like his father did long ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Her hair was like gold.

 

It was a rather pleasant surprise. She had been so scared, so deadly worried… but, fortunately, everything had turned out well.

 

Just like he said.

 

Even though she couldn’t help feeling ashamed. The mighty princess had even _cried_ because of a labor. And not only because of the birth and the risks that it always would imply, but the whole situation itself.

 

The fact that she had gotten herself involved in an affair. With a peasant. Without even being engaged. Her very first child was an illegitimate one. Way to go.

 

But as soon as she saw her tiny face, she seemed to forget almost completely about those worries.

 

She was beautiful. Lively and rosy, and her hair was like gold. Just like her grandmother’s…

 

The princess wished she could hold her forever, but she knew how things were. No one could know about that. If the kingdom ever found out… it surely would be outrageous.

 

But she was still hers, wasn’t she? She still could visit her, every once in a while. Her father wouldn’t mind. Her father was probably waiting for her to make that suggestion, before leaving.

 

She wished she could stay with him forever too…

 

The sun was rising. The morning breeze was gently caressing her brunette locks. It was time to return those rural garments and go back. The diplomatic trip everyone had heard about had ended.

 

It was such a relief that no one in Ordon Village had recognized her.

 

Or perhaps they actually _did_ know… and just didn’t say anything.

 

Perhaps he had talked to them in advance.

 

She would never know. It was probably better that way.

 

The newborn one yawned and nestled against her mother’s warmth. Her mother clutched her in response, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

She was beautiful. But it was time to go back.

 

The queen was as worried as her, after all. She had to fill her in as soon as possible.

 

Her own mother…

 

She used to be so stern. Probably the biggest surprise of them all was her rather calm reaction and position throughout the events.

 

She even seemed to know him.

 

 _‘You look so much like your father with that tunic’_. Wasn’t that what she had said?

 

Hadn’t she even mistaken him for his father the first time they talked?

 

 _‘I felt like going back in time for a moment’_. That was what she said.

 

And it suddenly seemed that there was something neither her, neither her lover knew…

 

Something that could be seen in the deep, glacial gaze of the queen. Something that he had spotted in his father’s single eye as well, when they finally saw each other.

 

 _‘He used to be a trustworthy knight of mine’_. That was all she said.

 

Besides commenting about how no wonder Link was such a formidable swordsman.

 

It ran in the family, apparently.

 

She had asked him if he knew about this cryptic relationship his father and her mother seemed to have, but he didn’t seem to be very aware of it. He could be an airhead sometimes.

 

But she hadn’t noticed it either, had she…?

 

Either way, none of them was upset. None of them was bewildered. They just accepted it. As if they had seen it coming. As if they had been _expecting_ it, even.

 

Elders were like that, she supposed. Maybe they actually could tell the bright future that awaited for their little granddaughter…


End file.
